Trompé
by kissy18320
Summary: Harry et Draco sont un petit couple pépère. Enfin je devrais plutôt dire... était... Harry explique et raconte accompagné d'une tite chanson.


****

**TROMPER**

_**One shot (Song fic)**_

****

Disclamer : _Tout ce qui est issu du monde HP appartient à JK Rowling, seul le scénari est à moi. La chanson, elle, est de Lynda Lemay (Des pieds et des mains du live 1999)._

Paring : _K+_

Couple : _HP/DM_

Résumé : _Harry et Draco sont un petit couple peinard, enfin je devrais plutot dire... était..._

Note : _Certain trouverons peut être ce one shot un peu étrange dans l'écriture, j'en suis désolé, je l'ai écrit après avoir été larguée d'une relation de 3 ans, et ça m'a servie de psycothérapie en quelque sorte... Ca peu aider d'écrire parfois... Vive les fics ! lol_

_**POV Harry :**_

_J'ai bien fait des pieds et des mains_

_Pour éviter qu'au petit matin_

_Sans exeption depuis des mois_

_Tu ne te lève de cepied-là_

Ce matin là pour ne pas changer, à peine avais-tu ouvert un oeil que tu arborais déjà ton air lugubre, ta grosse voix et tes regards noirs comme emplis de reproches muets. Je sent depuis un long moment que les choses dérapes, je fais ce que je peu pour améliorer les choses mais on ne peu pas dire que tu participe beaucoup ! J'en ai assez de me heurter à un mur chaque jour... Il est bien loin le temps ou après la guerre tu me courtisais, me complimentais... Je regrette ces beaux moments tu sais.

_C'matin, c'est un pied dans la bouche_

_Et c'est les deux mains dans les couches_

_Que j't'ai vu mettre le pied dehors..._

Depuis la naissance de Noé et Léa il y a peine 6 mois je ne sais plus qui tu es. Où est passé mon mari aimant et attentionné qui voulait qu'on construisent une famille ? Tu n'es jamais là, ne participe plus à la vie de la maison... même moi je ne t'intéresse plus, tu ne me touche plus... C'est insupportable de te voir partir inlassablement au petit matin sans rien dire, ignorant autant tes enfants que moi, ton mari depuis 4 ans. Aurais-tu oublié que tu avais une famille ici, dans cette foutue grande maison que tu a absolument voulu garder, le manoir de ton enfance.

_Pendant des heures, j'ai fait l'pied de grue_

_avec mon coeur gros sur la main_

_Et de pied ferme j'ai attendu_

_Que tu revienne mais en vain._

Comme tu en as pris l'habitude depuis quelque temps, impossible de savoir ou tu passe ton si précieux temps. Tout en m'occupant des petits, de la maison et de la paperasse de mon boulot à mi-temps, j'ai surveillé ton retour. Mais cette fois tu ne reviendras pas... Mon coeur se sert et les larmes menacent de s'échapper de ce que tu appelais avec tant d'amour "tes émeraudes"... Pourquoi nous fais-tu ça ? Nous étions heureux ensembles. Bon sans, j'ai gagné la guerre pour nous, j'ai accepté de ne pas devenir Auror devant ta peur pour moi, j'ai accepté ta maison et tout ce qu'il y a de si typiquement Malfoy dedans, j'ai tout accepté pour te rendre heureux, et regarde ou ça ma mené, je suis stupide.

_Ce soir au pied de l'escalier_

_Je n'ai vu venir que la brunante_

_C'est dur de monter me coucher_

_Sans te tenir la main courante_

Il est plus de 2h du matin, tu ne rentreras pas. D'un pas lourd je regagne l'étage et pénètre dans notre chambre après avoir jeté un oeil aux jumeaux. Tristement je me change et m'installe dans notre grand lit en bois sombre, il me semble d'un coup trop froid, trop grand, trop vide... Je n'y retrouve même pas ton odeur. Tout est vraiment fini alors ? Après une tonne de sanglots, de pleures inutiles, je sombre enfin dans le sommeil. Je rêve de nos balades dans le parc de Poudlard, de nos sorties au resto, bref de tous ces précieux instants si paisibles volés au coeur d'une guerre. Tu me manques...

_Cette main que tu t'es faite sur moi_

_Met-la au cul d'qui tu voudras_

_Maintenant, ton pied, qu'tu l'prennes ou pas_

_J'm'en lave les mains._

Au réveil j'ai comprit que je devais cesser ce petit jeu, être fort pour les enfants. Je me suis résigné. J'ai envoyé les jumeaux auprès de leur grand-père de substitution, Albus. Tandis que j'empile pêle-mêle mes affaires dans des cartons je ne cesse de t'imaginer dans les bras d'un ou d'une autre. Faut que j'arrête, ça m'étouffe. Et à partir de maintenant je dois me contrefoutre de ta vie minable ! Envoi toi en l'air tant que tu veux et avec qui tu voudras, ça ne me regarde plus. Mes amis me l'avaient dit, je ne les ai pas écouté c'est de ma faute, mais ils avaient raison, je mérite mieux...

_Même celle des deux que t'as demandée_

_Comme un gentleman à mon père_

_Je m'en vais me la savonner_

_Jusqu'à me libérer l'annulaire._

Je tombe sur la photo de notre union magique et je me sens comme un idiot d'y avoir crut. 4 ans, voilà ce que ça a duré, par Merlin ! Et je te revois avancer de ta démarche royale vers Remus, devenu à la fin de la guerre une sorte de père pour moi. Je te revois l'air aussi sérieux qu'un ministre de la magie en train de discourir lui demander l'autorisation de m'épouser. Et lui, souriant, très amusé de la situation te répondant que si c'est pour me rendre heureux, il n'y a pas de problème. Pourquoi tout ça pour en arriver là Draco ? Je suis fatigué de tout ça. C'est fini, je reprends ma liberté et le contrôle de ma vie... Je me bat pour retirer ce foutu anneau censé être le symbole de notre amour dans le but de le jeter je ne sais où mais il est coincé. Tant pis, direction l'évier, avec un peu de savon j'arriverais à éliminer cette dernière trace de toi...

_Faut qu'j'prenne mon courage à deux mains_

_Et que j'retombe sur mes pieds_

_Puisque c'est clair qu't'as levé les tiens_

_Et qu'tu t'les es pris quelque part_

Des jours sans nouvelles de toi ! T'es vraiment horrible Draco ! Enfin, d'un Serpentard je ne devrais attendre plus... Seamus, ancien compagnon de dortoir à Gryffondor qui m'a dragué tout au long de la guerre m'a invité à sortir, pourquoi pas... La vie doit recommencer et tu ne dois pas être le seul à t'amuser. Et puis c'est pas Noé et Léa qui verrait le changement, ils te connaissent même pas, ils t'on à peine vu depuis leurs naissances. Bon allez, une bonne douche, de belles fringues, une baby-sitter et je suis fin près pour la soirée. A nous deux mister Finnigan...

_T'as sûrement sauté à pieds joints_

_Dans le premier lit d'occasion_

_Et tu as sûrement bien en main la situation_

_Ton piedestal à basculé_

_Et tu t'en sors avec rien_

_Oui c'est à moi qu'ça casse les pieds_

_A moi qu'ça fait du chagrin_

Je suis rentré tard ce soir là. Nostalgique. Me rappelant le temps où c'était toi qui me faisait la cours. Et je te vois blottis contre un corps chaud qui n'est pas le mien. Comment as-tu pus tomber si bas après toutes nos promesses... Une fois de plus j'éclate en sanglot et les larmes coulent abondamment sur mon visage trempant ton oreiller abandonné, comme moi. Penses-tu encore à moi ? A nous ?

_D'imaginer la cendrillon_

_Qui a trouvé chaussure à son pied_

_En choisissant comme un chausson_

_L'homme de seconde main que tu es_

Je ne sais auprès de qui ton chemin c'est arrêté, mais il ou elle doit être aussi vil que toi pour oser ainsi briser une famille ! La belle affaire, qu'il assume t'as charge et ton sale caractère, je lui souhaite bonne chance. Vaut mieux pour moi renoncer et refaire ma vie avec quelqu'un de plus tranquille qui s'occupera de MES bébés !

_J'mettrais ma main au feu_

_Qu'tu mets déjà la tienne aux fesses_

_Et au reste du corps pulpeux de ta princesse_

_Cette main dans laquelle je mangeais_

_Jusqu'à c'matin avant qu'tu partes_

_Alors qu'à tes pieds je dansais_

_Sur je ne'sais plus quel pied de guerre_

J'ai été trop dépendant de toi, je m'en rends compte. J'ai essayé de toujours agir dans le sens ou tu l'aurais voulu. Je ne vivais plus pour moi, mais seulement pour ton plaisir. Comme quoi le nom de Survivant peu se porter avec plusieurs définitions... Tout ça pour finalement être abandonné pour la première venue, j'ai vraiment été le roi des idiots (Restons polis mais on en pense pas moins) de ne pas ouvrir les yeux plus tôt. Tu as raison, part, mes affaires sont dehors je vais partir moi aussi avec les petits. **Je dois réellement commencer à vivre...**

_Je donnerais ma main à couper_

_Qu'ta main de maître à pris maîtresse_

_Une qui offre au pied levé un pied à terre_

_Une aux mains douce qui te fait_

_Un impeccable noeud de cravate_

_Pendant qu'les mains sous le robinet_

_Moi je m'libère... l'nnulaire !_

_**FIN**_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Comme je le disais plus haut, je suis désolée pour le côté changeant et parfois un brun déprimant de ce texte. Mais je suppose que vous êtes tous passé par une rupture douloureuse... Donc vous devez savoir qu'en principe ce qu'on écrit dans ces périodes est loin d'être gaie (Sans jeux de mot). Enfin, là ça va j'ai pas été lugubre, lol._

Bref, j'aimerais quand même savoir ce que vous avez pensé de ce pitit one shot... Alors merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui me laisserons une tite review...

Kissy18320


End file.
